rain
by arcadiablitz
Summary: The soft pitter-pattering of the rain and the repetitive vibrations from the phone only remind Elise of the great distance she is from Yong Soo - or so she thinks.


/rain

.

The calm, rhythmic sound of raindrops pitter-pattering gently against the roof and the small, dusty windows slowly lulls Elise asleep like a newborn child, despite all her attempts to stay awake. She can still somewhat hear Vash and Roderich bickering over what was most likely a trivial matter, and Gilbert pestering Ludwig while he chattered on the phone with Feliciano, who had left to spend some time with his older brother, Lovino. Even with this, she finds her eyelids getting heavy and her beathing evening out as her grip on her baby pink cell phone loosens and the electronic device threatens to fall down onto the carpeted floor beneath her computer desk. But it is then that it buzzes and unpleasantly jarrs her awake - her head snapping up instinctively and her drowsiness only temporarily fading. She quickly flips the phone open, presses in her password, and pulls up the recent text message - one that wasn't from Vash, who was normally the only person who contacted her on a daily basis.

A smile graces her face at the name - Yong Soo Im - and she speedily reads the message, a light blush tinting over her pale, raised cheeks.

'u board?'

She glances out the window, jungle green eyes scanning the practically black clouds blanketing the entire sky, despite it only being around maybe twilight, and during the springtime the sun went down a good deal later.

'Yes. It's raining again, but I suppose you would know that. Sorry if I pass out on you.'

It doesn't take long for another message to be sent to her - he really had fast fingers and a good connection, she assumes, though she is glad he at least replies.

'ahaha it rains all da time ther

nah its ok'

She contemplates what to wrote when another text message is sent to her and the phone vibrates in her hand. Eyebrows arched, and hoping to god it isn't Vash texting her from across the house about how stupid Roderich was and how she best not grow to be such an ignorant prick like him, she opens it up, but is mildly surprised to see it is another message from Yong Soo - and so quickly after the other one.

'hey, look out ur window'

She springs up from her black swivel chair and darts to the window set above her bed onto a wall that shaped the roof. Rain immediately splatters all over her face and sticks to her flaxen eyelashes and gets into her eyes, but she leans further out still. She squints and eventually teeters lightly over the edge, and is astonished at what she sees.

Yong Soo stands on the ground below her, waving his arms around wildly. She can see that he is drenched to the bone even underneath the yellow raincoat he dons, as well as his hair dripping with droplets.

"Hey, Lilli!" he shouts, a goofy grin fixed on his face. Elise turns beet red at the face and lifts a finger to her pink lips, her eyes widening when she thinks she hears footsteps in the hallway.

"Yong Soo, quiet down!" she hisses. "Everyone's still awake - they'll hear you." His expression falls a bit, but nonetheless he backs up a bit to see her better and leans against a skinny tree. "What are you doing here anyway?" she mumbles, feeling her face heat up even more.

"I wanted to see you," he replies after a thoughtful pause. "Besides, Yao's been crazy these past few days and I'm not the only one who's had enough of him." He cuckles and runs a hand through his soaked, nearly black hair as he thinks back to Mei whispering her annoyance of their 'older brother' quietly to Kiku, who silently nodded in agreement at every harsh jab the Taiwanese girl took at the elder Chinese man. "I think it might have to do with whatever Natalya told him when she dragged him out of the conference room," he continues. "I have no doubts it had something to do with Ivan." Elise smiles and leans out further more, her feet rising a bit off her bed as she balanced awkwardly on the window sill on her stomach.

"Gee, sounds dysfunctional," she inputs jokingly. The Korean often ran to her to vent about his crazy, oversized family, and the pain and anger and guilt he felt at his younger sister locked up in the northern half of Korea. She was used to him blabbing on about how Yao was absolutely and utterly insane and how he felt ignored and unloved by the rest of his immense family - though she thought that Yao was probably still angry with him for not becoming communist, and maybe still preferred Ivan over him (though everyone knew he had a thing for the Russian, which only enraged Natalya even more).

"Hehe, yeah," Yong Soo mutters, eyes falling to the ground.

"Is that what you really came here for, though...?" Elise inquires suspiously. She knew he was random and sometimes even secretive, but he'd never showed up at her house wothout notifying her ahead of time so she could drive Vash and the rest of the Germanic nations away. She thinks she sees his face turn red, but isn't sure as he ducks under the see-though hood of his lemon-colored poncho and mumbles incoherent things to his neck.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," the Liechtensteinerin says. He speaks louder, though she still can't make out what he says. "Speak up, I still can't -"

"Lilli? What are you doing?" She freezes and her blood runs cold and Yong Soo drops all emotion from his face. She slowly turns and finds Vash standing at her bedroom door with a frown imprinted on his face before shock quickly runs over and an angry expression returns. "Lilli! Who the hell is out there?" Elise speedily turns around and shouts,

"Run!" Luckily the Korean does as she commands and sprints off, soon disappearing into the dark gray horizons before Vash can even get a glimpse of him.

"Go to bed," he growls angrily, slamming his younger sister's window shut and yanking the sheets back. "Don't ever make me catch you pulling some stunt like that again. You're lucky I didn't get to see who the fucker was." He plants a kiss on her wet forehead and stomps away, closing Elise's door in a rather dramatic way to show his anger at her. She giggles after an annoyed sigh, though, and reaches for the phone she'd left on the other side of her bed. As she expected, there is a message waiting there for her:

'i luv u' 


End file.
